


Till Sunrise

by Fearless_leaderr



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mentioned 212th Attack Battalion, One Shot, The 212th Attack Battalion Loves Obi-Wan Kenobi, Tropes, your run of the mill kidnapping trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearless_leaderr/pseuds/Fearless_leaderr
Summary: Obi-Wan feels ice travel down his spine. Separatist forces only took prisoners for two reasons: the first being for information, and the second being for bait. Neither of which provided the jedi with any comfort: both meant torture and pain for his Commander. His vision seems to blur then and he feels his chest tighten, a loosely contained rage beginning to replace his hastily instilled calm. His fingers curl within the sleeves of his robe and he is aware of Boil's lips moving, but he can’t quite hear what he’s saying.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 291





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the trope where “person A gets kidnapped and person B completely and utterly loses their shit," because I'm a sucker for Obi-Wan loosing his shit.
> 
> Wanting more so to focus on the 212th and how every single member knows Obi-Wan and Cody are boning, but might add another chapter of Obi-Wan collecting his bf if anyone is interested. Enjoy!

Rakata Prime was an unaffiliated planet on the outer rim. Claims had been reported to the GAR that there had been a hostile invasion of separatist forces terrorising the natives, and the Supreme Chancellor had sanctioned that the nearest General and Clone division investigate these claims. Given their close proximity to the planet (having been in the Outer Rim at the time) the 212th had been selected to inspect the nature of such allegations. Ghost Company had travelled ahead of time (with great displeasure to all those involved) as Obi-Wan and the rest of the battalion were needed to wind up on their current humanitarian mission, and it had taken two days before they could join the others planeside.

By the time Obi-Wan and the rest of the company arrive, the battle seems to be unwinding. From his position on the gunship Obi-Wan can see droids (what’s left of them) retreating frantically, the fragmented remains of their fellow soldiers laying disregarded across the sand. He catches members of the 212th milling around the outskirts: some tending to the wounded, some tending to the dead, and others simply taking a moment to rest after a battle won.

Their transport touches down after a long trembling moment and Obi-Wan steps off, eyes scanning the area. Men nod to him in greeting and he nods back; however his mind is preoccupied. He has visual on all Ghost Company members apart from Cody and Boil, which is an oddity in itself. Given the gathering of the injured to his left (none of which are the two men in question); the fact that Waxer has since approached their transport without his ori'vod; and the fact both individuals would never willingly miss a chance to present a successful battle briefing, their absences are as noticeable as a supernova.

Obi-Wan subsequently feels his stomach drop, and given the way Waxer has stiffened at his side, he knows the man has reached a similar conclusion.

“Not to worry, Lutenient. I’m sure we’ll find them soon enough,” he tried to reassure, but his smile feels forced as he begins to reach out with the force. He scans the area swiftly, brushing over the minds of each of his men and taking a brief tally of the whereabouts of those who haven’t marched on.

Moments later he still has not managed to locate his Commander, but does find a weak connection to Boil on the outskirts of the battlefield. He gestures to Waxer with his head and both of them set off, flanked by men as they step over droid parts and clone armour alike. Upon reaching a rocky outcrop they stumble across an injured Boil, who has an entire downed droideka pinning him into the unrelenting ground. Reaching out, Obi-Wan focuses on moving the object, flicking his hand to the side and watching as the droid slides off of the clone and crashes into the rocks to their left.

Once free from its weight Boil gasps, his chest plate crushed and disformed, but with enough integrity still intact that his skin has been protected. He struggles to sit and Waxer moves swiftly to his side, helping him up gently.

“Are you okay, Boil?” Obi-Wan asks, relieved to have found a member of their ranks but still fraught with concern for their missing member. And it appears that anxiety is well met because Boil looks furious and distraught and is still struggling to push himself up despite his brothers steading hands.

“They got him, Sir,” he replies bitterly, and Obi-Wan feels like the ground has fallen from beneath his feet. He blinks slowly, and he is somewhat aware of a growing ringing in his ears.

“They got him?” he repeats numbly.

Boil exchanges a glance with Waxer and grimaces, his jaw clenched with undisguised fury. “Once the rolly fell on me he stopped to help and the clankers flanked him from the left side. He was fighting them off but then the tactical droid tackled him from the right. I think he battered his head off his bucket because he went limp and the kriffin sithfucker took him away. I’m sorry General, I tried to get to him but I couldn’t move. I just had to lie here and watch the shabuir take him.”

Obi-Wan feels ice travel down his spine. Separatist forces only took prisoners for two reasons: the first being for information, and the second being for bait. Neither of which provided the jedi with any comfort: both meant torture and pain for his Commander. His vision seems to blur then and he feels his chest tighten, a loosely contained rage beginning to replace his hastily instilled calm. His fingers curl within the sleeves of his robe and he is aware of Boil's lips moving, but he can’t quite hear what he’s saying.

He closes his eyes and takes a breath.

‘ _There is no emotion, there is peace_ ’ he whispers to himself, ignoring how hollow and empty the usually reassuring mantra feels.

He opens his eyes and is distantly aware he doesn't feel any calmer. Clenching his jaw, he turns his head to the side just in time to catch Red and Bullseye wrangling a stray droid to the ground.

_Excellent._

As if on autopilot, Obi-Wan reaches a hand out and lifts the droid into the air, bringing it towards him and ignoring as the machine struggles against the invisible force holding it up. He barely feels like he’s in charge of his body; it as if he is a spectator trapped within looking out.

“Hey! What are you doing!” the droid exclaims, and Obi-Wan feels his lips curl in response.

“Where did they take the Commander?” He demands coldly, striding forward until he and the prisoner are inches apart.

This seems to rattle the droid, who turns his head from side to side in confusion. “I’m not authorised to release those details.”

“Oh? Then you are of very little use to me,” Obi-Wan hisses, and he reaches out. The force whelms up around him and within him, and it feels somewhat murky. He toes the shadow that is ever-present in his light and curls his fingers. From beneath his grip, he feels slippery tendrils uncoil and the droids metal frame begin to crumble.

The prisoner flails. “No, wait! I just remembered where they’re taking him!”

He releases his hold, but only slightly. “Go on.”

“We had direct orders to deliver the clone commander CC-2224 to General Grevious. Well, our orders were to keep him alive and grab him, the General's orders were to deliver him to General Grievous for termination.”

“And where is this delivery supposed to take place?”

“I don’t…”

Obi-Wans fingers twitch in warning and pressure is exerted back onto the clankers outer shell.

The droid shakes his head again hysterically. “His ship is supposed to land just beyond our boundary lines, out towards the old broadcast tower!”

“When?”

“Uhh…sunrise?”

“Thank you for the information,” Obi-Wan replies numbly, feeling cold fury wash over him. There is a moment of suspended stillness when he feels frozen and then he squeezes his hand into a fist, the droids machinal head crushing and landing with a resounding thud on the sand. The silence which follows is deafening against the otherwise resounding ringing in his ears.

A familiar voice breaks through the void. “General, Sir?”

Obi-Wan glances up. It is Wooley who has spoken, his shoulders slumped in either exertion or defeat. It’s quite possible it is in both.

Awareness comes back to Obi-Wan then. He looks down at the droid on the ground and feels oddly impassive about the outlandish and unorthodox use of the force. Once upon a time such frivolous use of somewhat dark passing capabilities would have horrified him, but Obi-Wan knows deep down that he sometimes gets lost in the shadow when those close to him are in danger. Cody is no different. In fact, Cody may be a new category altogether.

Regulations would outline that any battalion (the General especially) must report back to the senate when a high-profile member of said battalion has been taken hostage. In this case, regulations would take far too long, and Obi-Wan apparently only has until Sunrise.

It’s not a risk he is willing to take. Not with Cody's life.

“Apologies, Wooley. What’s the situation here?” he manages after a moment, his voice coming out flat even to his own ears.

“No casualties this time General, but Peel and Starstruck took heavy hit’s. Helix has already evacuated them both and he’s asked me and gearshift to help Boil back on board so the lieutenant can assist you out here, Sir,” the clone answers hesitantly, eye’s skirting between the decimated droid and Obi-Wans increasingly trembling frame.

Obi-Wan barely notices. “Excellent, Wooley. Seems like you all have it handled here. Waxer, you’re in charge.”

Waxer stands from where he’s been crouched, his head tilted in puzzlement. “Sir, what…”

“I’m going to get my Commander, lieutenant,” Obi-Wan answers without thinking, and he isn’t even surprised when it escapes his mouth. The thought of leaving Cody in the mercy of the droids is literally inconceivable, and Obi-Wan would take every punishment and penalty from the Republic ten times over before he even considers abandoning his dearest and most precious friend.

The look of Waxer’s face doesn’t betray any surprise but his brows furrow in concern.

“Alone? No way, Sir! You heard the clanker, Grevious is going to be there soon. I can come with you, and we can bring Wooley and Barlex.”

Obi-Wan shakes his head. “Please don’t take this the wrong way my friend, but all you will do is slow me down and I cannot risk being too late.”

With that he turns on his heels and makes his way over to a disgarded speeder, swiftly hoping onto the transport and turning it on with a flick of his hand.

Just as he’s about to set off Waxer steps in front of him, his brow drawn together. Obi-Wan is about to repeat his plea about urgency, but the lieutenant raises his hand, effectively cutting him off.

“Don’t get yourself killed for him, General. He’ll never forgive himself,” the clone warns softly, concern rolling off him in waves.

“I know, Waxer. Just as I would feel if I let him die now.”

There is a brief pause where time seems to stand still, and the Waxer steps to the side and nods. “Good luck, Sir. Bring him home.”

“Of course,” Obi-Wan replies, pressing his foot to the pedal and speeding off towards the outpost mentioned.

He knows in his heart that Cody is still alive, but that is of little consequence to him right now. Once he arrives and collects his Commander (and he will collect him), all those involved will pay for ever laying a finger on his cyar'ika.

That, he can guarantee.


	2. A rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm too much of a slut for Obi-Wan using the dark and saving his man that I had to whip up a second part.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :P

Waking was significantly less comfortable for Cody now than it had been the previous morning. Awareness returns to him slowly and he blinks, eyes narrowed in concentration as he pushes his body off the cold stone floor and takes note of his surroundings.

Here is what he knows: He was on Rakata Prime with Ghost Company. They had been pushing the droid front backward, and he had joined Boil in a squirmish when he had noticed his vode struggling. This is where everything goes murky, but given the tackiness of dried blood dripping down the front of his face and the fact he is now in a cell; it doesn’t take a genius to figure out what happened.

 _'Excellent,_ ' he thinks. Just what he needs.

Using the wall for leverage Cody slowly stands, leaning heavily against the brick as he makes initial mental notes. The cell isn’t large at all – obviously used for short-term instances given the foundations clinical cleanliness. The door is made of what he assumes is steel and doesn’t have a viewing window or any sort of hatch. There are also no windows or hatches along any of the walls and the room is lit by a unitary light above his head.

None of this gives him any solutions on how to escape and he groans in frustration, pushing away from the surface behind him and making his way over to the door- hoping to find any sort of clue on how he can elude his captors.

Only the door bursts inwards suddenly and he bends instead to protect his head, lowering his arms after a moment so he can fall into a defensive position. He raises his fists, readying himself to fight only to slowly drop them when he is met with a flash of red hair and pale skin and a soft smile which means safety.

“Cody!” Obi-Wan exclaims, stepping into the room and instantly reaching up to fuss at his injuries.

For once Cody doesn’t have it in him to complain, despite his shock at the pace of events.

“General,” he replies tiredly, allowing his head to get turned from side to side until the room starts spinning and he reaches up, pulling his partners hands away from his face.

Obi-Wan places a steadying hand on his shoulder in response. “Oh. I’m sorry, my dear. Injuries?”

“I…head injury? Concussion? I think?”

Obi-Wan tuts, his gentle smile melting away into something much more serious. “Yes, I can see that,” he replies slowly, his hand tightening onto his shoulder before swiftly falling away.

“Let’s get you out of here, I’m sure Helix will have a field day when we get back.”

Later, Cody will blame his lack of awareness on the head injury. But as Obi-Wan pulls his arm over his shoulder and they exit the room it takes him an embarrassingly long time to realise the wreckage they are trying to navigate through are _droid parts_ , not trash left discarded. The corridors are littered with them; limbs, heads and torsos are strewn across the floor, some still smouldering and shooting out sparks. Across the walls are deep grooves tinted black which can only be from lightsaber strikes, complemented by stray metal embedded into the stone put there with extreme force.

In fact, it takes for him tripping over a clanker’s foot to process his surroundings, and when he does he tenses; turning slowly to the jedi beside him. This is an immense amount of carnage- not like anything Cody’s seen before from their sensible jedi generals. This chaos is more like the mess caused by their darker counterparts. It’s a disorderly, frightful and frenzied disarray: and it was all for _him_.

Cody feels lightheaded, and it’s not just because of his wound.

“What team came with you?” he asks carefully, with the distinct feeling he already knows the answer.

Obi-Wan meets his eyes unflinchingly. “I came alone.”

“Alone?”

“Yes, alone. I had a time limit and you were in danger. I haven’t done anything out of the ordinary.”

The clattering of a droid head falling from where it had been stuck in overhead wiring seems to finish his sentence and Cody raises his eyebrow, about to question that sentiment when cold hands grab his shoulder from a doorway beside him.

He struggles against the unknown enemy, cursing himself for his unawareness of their perimeter. He feels his lips curled into a snarl and he hears the hiss of Obi-Wans light saber igniting. The hand seems to tighten at that, and a moment later there is a cold barrel of a blaster pressed to his temple. He stills, and watches Obi-Wan do the same.

“Drop your weapons or your clone will die,” the tactical droid demands, spinning them so that Obi-Wan's back is to the wall and there’s is in front of an exit. Cody is already coming up with all sorts of strategies to get out of this situation: if Obi-Wan feigns dropping his weapon, Cody can use the distraction to lean back and ram the droid into the door frame. He would then duck, and Obi-Wan could have used his saber to take off the clanker’s head and they could be on their way. This is a typical strategy they’ve used numerous times before and Cody knows Obi-Wan knows how to follow onto his plan.

This isn’t how it goes this time, however.

Instead, Obi-Wan takes a step forward, his expression so incandescently furious that Cody feels breathless.

“I don’t think so,” the jedi answers coldly, and from behind him he can hear the awful creaking of metal as it begins to bend.

“Sir…” he begins over the groaning behind him, hyper-aware that the other is using his anger to fuel his assault. He’ll be damned if he lets Obi-Wan lose himself because of him.

But the jedi doesn’t appear to hear. Instead he takes a step forward, his eyes blazing with fury. “Threaten my Commander again, General. I dare you.”

Cody’s mouth is now impossibly dry, and it has nothing to do with the danger he is in. “Obi-Wan!” he tries again, struggling against the force of his captor.

“I surrender,” the droid general cries out then, dropping it’s hand from his shoulder. Cody has only half a second to blink before he is moved by an invisible force, and then he is across the corridor and standing beside his General.

Obi-Wan takes a moment to turn, and Cody swears for a second those livid eyes soften as they observe him before the man turns back to the clanker and begins prowling forward.

“Surrender. Surrender, who said anything about terms of surrendering?” The man taunts, dragging his saber across the floor blade down. It has its intended effect of intimidation: the tactical droid raises its hands and begins backing away, its head shaking from side to side rapidly. In any other situation Cody might have found the sight amusing, but right now he finds it borderline impossible to drag his eyes away from his jetii. Obi-Wan moves in almost a catlike way; impossible lithe and light on his feet but every part the predator. That, paired with the way he’s backlit by the blue sparks and smoke the ground is spitting up, he looks like a luminous entity.

Cody’s mouth goes dry despite the severity of the situation.

“You’re a jedi! You’re not supposed to be killing living organisms!” The droids pleas, its monotonous voice rising in volume as it’s torso makes a clang as it is backed into a wall.

“Then it is a good thing you’re not a living organism then, isn’t it?” Obi-Wan replies and Cody only have time to blink before the man has lunged forward. He watches the radiant arc of blue as it’s brought down with unyielding force, a hissing sound filling the area as the droid's head is separated from its body. It falls with a resounding thud, and a moment later there is the sound of a saber powering down

Cody blinks.

“What…”

“Come on. We need to go before Grievous arrives.” Obi-Wan is at his side before his brain can catch up and the man is pulling them both away from the destruction behind them, swinging open every door with the force before they pass them to ensure there are no more hidden prisoners.

Cody’s head is spinning and he find’s he can’t keep it all in anymore. “What the kriff was that!”

Obi-Wan doesn’t slow the pace he’s set for them but his eyes glance at him sidelong. “We don’t really have time for this.”

“Obi-Wan, stop.”

“Cody…”

“Stop,” he repeats, and Obi-Wan instantly grounds to a halt beside him.

There are a plethora of things Cody wants to say then. Ask what the kriff actually just happened. Ask if Obi-Wan had tapped into areas of the force he shouldn’t have. Ask why the man would risk all of his life teachings for him: a clone who was literally designed to die. There are a plethora of things he wants to say, but he finds that it can all be simplified by one question.

“You’ve not broken any rules for me that you’re going to regret, have you?” he asks, and Obi-Wans face instantly relaxes. His general drops his hands where they had been wrapped around his elbow, instead entwining them in Cody’s hand in a way that makes the clone’s cheeks heat despite their situation.

“My dear, I can guarantee you that not a single facet of what has transpired today I regret.”

His answer relaxes Cody, but there is still one more thing he needs to know. Arguably the most important thing; as it ties to Obi-Wans very essence. “You’ve not gone dark, have you?”

At this Obi-Wan barks a laugh, which is enough for the tension in Cody’s stomach to begin to uncoil. “No. Or, to put it more clearly, I never fell.”

“But you still used the dark, yes?

Obi-Wan meets his gaze unflinchingly. “Perhaps one of our orders biggest misconceptions is that using the dark inherently makes you fall. That is why so many of us are lost and turned in the end; they are not allowed to explore capabilities they could utilise and when they do, they are shunned by their very way of life. So yes, perhaps I used some dark side capabilities: but I did not do so with greed or impure intentions. I simply skirted an area that came in useful to me, and I will do so a million times over if it means you are returned safely to my arms.”

The longer the jedi speaks, the more the blush from earlier spreads down his body and he feels himself go unsteady. Not once in this lifetime did he except another being to declare such dedication to him, and here Obi-Wan is: High General of the Grand Army of the Republic; Jedi Master and Council member; Negotiator and politician wrangler all in one- announcing his dedication to _him._

Cody’s vision blurs and he narrows in.

“How long did you say we had until Grevious is here?” he asks, voice rough even to his own ears.

His tone has clearly not gone unnoticed to the other man either, because Obi-Wans eyebrows furrow in concern. “Sunrise, so in around a standard hour. Why?”

“And where are our men?”

“Probably on-route as we speak. _Why_ , Cody?”

Later, Cody will add it to the list of things to blame on the head injury. But for now he dives forward, hooking his fingers into the edge of Obi-Wan’s chest plate and pulling him forward so their faces are inches apart.

“Because that little stint where you dragged the lightsaber across the ground as you walked was the single most arousing thing I’ve ever seen and if you don’t kiss me right now I will single headedly court martial your ass for causing me emotional distress.”

Obi-Wan’s answering smirk is outright filth. “I’ll do you one better: I’ll get you back to safety instead and once Helix has fixed that head wound, I’ll let you do something else to my ass.”

Heat pools throughout his body and Cody swallows thickly. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

“Oh, my dear, I would never. Now come on, I can’t see anything in your eyes but pupil and Helix is going to be the death of me if I don’t get you seen to.” The General wraps an arm around his dazed shoulder and gets them moving, pausing momentarily to press a quick kiss to the side of his face.

“I really am glad you’re okay, cyar'ika,” his General confesses softly, and Cody finds his lips curling in response.

“I’m glad you came to get me,” he answers, and they set off, leaving the carnage behind them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then Cody had the absolute ride of his life.
> 
> The end.


End file.
